


You are my Sunshine

by thestarswhisperback



Series: Sander Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Pain, Suffering, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, dont worry Patton realizes what he did was wrong, he just wants to protect, janus basically raises remus and virgil, this gets very detailed with violence so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarswhisperback/pseuds/thestarswhisperback
Summary: The story of how Remus and Roman came to be. We will have to travel back to where there was a king, a father, and a snake.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sander Sides [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772908
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. The Separation

**Author's Note:**

> heya!! check out my tumblr @lawrence-the-lesbian-aunt

Within the great expanse of a forest, lay a king, a father, and a snake. It was a young king, no older than twelve years of age. His face was twisted with something foul as if he was in pain. The young man clenched his fists into the dark sleeves of the snake, holding onto him like a life source. The father did nothing but watch from a nearby tree. He had no expression on his face. The snake was glowering at the father, spitting insults from his scaled lips. He held the cowering boy tighter as he cried out in pain. The father continued to watch, not once showing a single emotion. 

They were now two hours into what had later been dubbed, the “Separation”. The king was still writhing in pain, but he seemed to fade in and out of existence. Occasionally, two screaming faces were seen, only glitching into view for a mere moment before disappearing. The snake had since taken him into his lap, cradling the small boy. He rocked him back and forth, whispering unintelligible things. The father, however, was growing impatient. 

“We have to let him go, Deceit.”

The snake snarled, not used to his new name just yet. It sounded like venom on the man he once loved lips. 

“That must be easy for you to sssssay, he is in pain, Patton!”

“Which is why we have to let them separate. It would be better for Thomas this way.”

It was something Deceit had seen coming for a while now. Patton’s strict views on good and bad had been causing Thomas’ creativity to become… indifferent. He didn’t think it would be this bad.  
“...Ok, Pat. Fine. Fine! Do whatever you want! I don’t care.”

He let go of the young man, who began screeching, grasping, for any form of release. It pained Deceit to do such a thing, but what other choice did they have? They couldn’t stop themselves from changing how Thomas viewed them, and Deceit learned that the hard way. After they separate, they would just have to take care of two more sides, that’s all. At least that is what he believed.  
Patton finally stood up from where he had been for the past two hours and walked towards the king. Patton had more power than what his innocent persona led on. With one, quick touch, the king opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Deceit blinked and before him lay two sides of Creativity. One, dressed in perfect, pearl white pants and shined boots. He had a red sash that appeared far too big for him. Perhaps he would grow into it. The king, no, The Prince seemed to glow, goodness radiating from him. Next to him was a scrawny boy, dressed in an outfit identical to the Prince, except black. The sash was a vibrant green that hurt Deceit’s eyes if he stared at it for too long. He appeared dirty and sinful, while his twin was holy and pure.   
They both seemed to be in a bit of a daze, looking at each other, touching their clothing, and feeling the grass around them. Patton went to pick up the Prince and with him in his arms, turned around and headed back to the mindscape. 

“Wait, Patton, what are you doing? Aren’t you forgetting something?”

The father turned around, that emotionless expression back on his face. The Prince watched both of them with intent.   
“  
We are leaving that thing behind. Look at him. He is bad. Bad for Thomas. We can’t have something plaguing his thoughts with sinful ideas!”

Deceit stood shocked. He couldn’t believe it. Patton, the brilliant, good, soft Patton was leaving a side behind. He was repressing him. 

“How could you, Patton? How could you? Leave him behind? He is equal to the other creativity! We can’t leave one half of him behind! What would Logan think?”  
“  
Logan doesn’t come out of his room much, so I don’t think he would notice. Come on, Deceit. Weren’t you Thomas’ self-preservation? That is until you lied about…-”

“I don’t want to hear it, Morality! I’m not going to leave him!”

Patton had a sad look in his eyes. He sighed, turning around, but stopping just before the door to the mindscape.  
“  
This is a Prince. This is Thomas’s creativity. That? That’s just a duke.”

With that the father left, shutting the door behind him. The snake and the duke stood in silence.

“Am I evil?”, the duke croaked.


	2. The Scuffle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus asks Deceit too personal of a question and ends up remembering the first time he met a light side.

They traveled for far too long into the deepness of the mindscape. Were they even in the mindscape anymore? Deceit didn’t think so. He thought they were in what could only be known as the Subconscious. The duke, like any young child, was whining and talking the whole journey. It seemed the only time he was quiet was when he was asleep. Even then, snores and grunts could be heard throughout the silent night.  
He asked the snake for wisdom, albeit sometimes morbid. He learned alongside Deceit this new way of life. Deceit had spent days sleeping after creating a new realm, the “dark sides” realm. It was very similar to Thomas’ own childhood home, but if you looked closely you noticed some differences. The floorboards were creaky, the couch looked worn, and the lights were slightly dimmer. It was twisted, but it was home.  
On one particularly lazy day, the two were resting in a clearing in the duke’s forest, when the boy asked yet another question.  
“Why do they hate us?”  
Deceit shot up from his resting position, shocked at the question.  
“I definitely know what you mean, Remus. Please don’t explain it any further.”  
“Well, y’know Patton hates my tentacles, your snake face-”  
“Remus.”  
The side threw his hands up, resting back onto an extra appendage in the form of an octopus tentacle as he continued.  
“ Like, what did we ever do to rustle their jimmies? Oh! Did you stick something up Logan’s ass when I was young?!”  
The exhausted snake sighed and got up from his position. He stretched as one too many things in his body popped and made uncomfortable crackling sounds.  
“I sure do feel like talking about this right now, Remus. I would love nothing better.”  
The duke pouted dramatically as he followed, like a puppy at his mother’s heels. He bounced alongside Deceit, eyeing him the whole way.  
“I mean, I think I’m old enough to know, Dee! Have you seen my facial hair? Hell, do you wanna see my di-”  
“Remus!”  
He didn’t mean to shout, he really didn’t. But he was stressed and defending himself wasn’t working. Looks like this snake had to bite.  
“I’m sorry I shouted, but you know the rules. We do not talk about what happened, ever.”  
Remus faltered for a moment but quickly put back on that iconic shit-eating grin. He elbowed Deceit in the ribcage, cackling.  
“Ehhh, you’re right! Besides, you probably left for a good reason. Fuck, they probably tried to get you to do some goody two shoes shit.”  
“Mhmm, you have no idea, Remus. It was absolute torture!”

The pair cackled at their own morbid fantasies as they entered the old home. There was paint and some other unknown substance along the walls, from Remus most certainly. They had been living together for quite awhile in the subconscious. While they couldn’t present themselves to Thomas like the light sides did, they had their own methods of getting him to do their bidding.  
The dark sides hide in the shadows of his mind, whispering untold horrors. They had to work harder to get Thomas to notice them, but that didn’t mean they didn’t succeed at times. Remus has squeezed some thoughts into the poor boy's head regarding his best friend in some… scandalous positions. It left him sleepless and terrified for days! Deceit had been proud of him at the time. He was doing well in raising Remus. But, still, in the back of his mind he worried. He worried one day Remus wouldn’t listen, wouldn’t be content with what their realm had to offer. He worried one day he would run off to the light side realm. It was a nightmare’s worst fear.  
Once, not that long ago, the duke went out exploring too far away from the home. Deceit had been resting, after conjuring up a new section of their territory in Thomas’ mind. He didn’t realize he had run off towards the border.

The young duke was chasing a rat through the dark forest. He was throwing rocks and twigs, attempting to crush the poor thing. He didn’t mean to chase it that far. After having a particularly bad fall on a log, Remus lost the creature. He groaned as he got up, rubbing his head. Fear shot through him as the duke realized where he was. Deceit had warned him about this place. He had told him never to go there. The border between the dark and the light sides.  
He sat in awe, staring into the field ahead of him. Once the trees of the dark forest broke, he saw a large, and lush field. It was so… calm. Nothing like what he had seen. Far off, he could see yet another forest. It looked similar to his but more... welcoming. Something Deceit would scorn within fairy tale books whilst reading to Remus. He was so entranced by what lay before him, by the time he saw the pair of bright blue eyes it was too late.  
A large, frog like monster was on him within seconds as a sharp pain went through Remus’ chest. He gasped for air, summoning every weapon he knew, trying to hit the creature. But his efforts were fruitless. He began to fade, slip away, when a loud snarl was heard throughout the forest, shaking the trees.  
Deceit.  
Remus didn’t see what happened. He didn’t care, but he did turn back in time to see the terrifying brawl between the frog monster and Deceit, who now appeared as a large, bright yellow snake. He had black speckles running down his spine, eventually growing and fading at the end of his tail to a complete nightshade. The duke found himself cheering for the snake, screaming from the bushes. He stopped for a second, only a second. But if he didn’t stop then he wouldn’t have heard the voice coming from the other side of the clearing.  
It sounded like a young boy, like him. He stared frantically, searching for the source. Remus climbed a tree, hoping to get a better view from above. Looking below, his emerald eyes latched onto the young prince, waving a sword about. He looked like him. Was that the other creativity Deceit had warned him about? He didn’t look like much, surely he could take him on. Right?  
“Hey! You, princey!”  
The other side looked around, putting his sword up.  
“Ha! As IF that pathetic thing would do something against me.”  
The prince made a face before glancing up, finally seeing the terrifying figure of Remus in the trees. He looked outright disgusting. Long green tentacles sprouted from his back, seemingly moving on their own accord and a wicked grin was the only thing he bore. Well, those and a mace.  
“You foul creature! Do you dare to challenge me!?”  
Remus cackled as he jumped down from the trees, swinging his weapon towards the other creativity.  
“No shit, Sherlock!”  
The prince blocked with surprising strength.  
“I, the gallant Roman, shall strike you down!”  
Remus grinned, taking the chance to knock him down with one of his extra appendages.  
“Roman, eh? Dee warned me about you~”  
Roman fell to the ground with a thud.  
“That lying snake? He’s about as reliable as a rock! You are a fool to trust a word he says!”  
Now that pissed him off. Snarling, Remus dropped his mace and lunged towards his brother. He had him pinned against a nearby tree, holding him up by his gold laced collar.  
“What was that, pretty boy?”  
Roman gasped for air. Remus almost had him there, begging for mercy, before a voice rang out.  
“REMUS!”  
Deceit had never yelled before. Why was he yelling? What did he do wrong? Remus went numb as he felt arms wrapping around his torso, pulling him back. He didn’t try to fight when he was dragged a few feet away, nor did he wince when Deceit's hands dug deeper into his shaking arms.  
Another side was there now. He looked to be very unimpressed by the whole situation. He looked back on the duke before carrying Roman back towards the mindscape. Was that Logic? Remus didn’t have the brain cells to think at that moment.  
“Learn to control that monster, Janus.”  
“Patton, it wasn’t his fault he wandered away from my realm! What were you doing out here anyway, stalking him?”  
Patton sighed, rubbing his head.  
“I was out here helping Roman with some acting exercises when I noticed his presence. He was plaguing Thomas’ thoughts with terrible things! I had to do something, Jan.”  
The light side almost sounded sorry. It was quite shocking to hear.  
“But you took that too far, Patton. You almost deformed him!”  
Was Morality crying?  
“I know. But he shouldn’t have done that to Roman!”  
“Psht, because it's totally my fault that his brother is so egocentric.”  
Wait, his brother? Remus had a brother? That creativity was his brother? There was no way. The duke didn’t even notice as Morality walked away. He didn’t notice the way Deceit sighed and carried Remus back home. It was quite an awkward, emotional talk once they got back, but it was much needed. If there was one thing the dark sides were better at than the light, it was being open. Mostly.  
Little did they know, within the same grounds they fought on, seeds of anxiety had begun to sprout. They took root deep within Thomas’s mind and began to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF that was long, but as you can guess, yall are gettin a babey virgil next chapter!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> next chapter is coming soon ;)


End file.
